Blog użytkownika:Histrid15/histrid forever
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więć myśle ze bedzie dobre.przepraszam za błedy jestem dyslektykiem.' 'o to kilka informacji' *jeźdźy smoków mają po 19 lat *astrid nie ma na berk jest na wyspie dzikich róż *valka i stoik żyją *na berk maja smoki *histrid na 100 % ' Czkastrid - mojapraca21.jpg ' ROZDZIAŁ 1 NARRATOR NA BERK Pewnego słonecznego dnia na Berk. Wódz Stoik Ważki poszedł obudzić swojego syna bo za 3 godziny mają przypłynać do nich stary przyjaciel Stoika król wyspy dzikich róż .Fin Hofferson wraz z siostrzenicą i jej przyjaciółka ''' -Czkawka!-Stoik -czego? daj mi się wyspać,a nie budzisz mnie z samego rana-czkawka -jest już 12 chciałbym zauwarzyć-stoik -która?!,zaspałem ,dzięki ze mnie obudziłeś ale ja juz muszę iść do akademi CZKAWKA ( w akademii) -cześć ,sorry za spoznienie-czkawka -hej-wszyscy ( śledzik, blizniaki: mieczyk i szpadka,sączysmark ) -to co dzisiaj bedziemy robić- sączysmark -dzisiaj zrobimy wyścig smoków- czkawka -jejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj-wszyscy '''kazdy ustawił się na lini startu.Mieli okrążyć 2 razy wyspę kto wygra ten nie musiał isć do akademi na nastepny dzień .wszyscy wylecieli z akademi czkawka był pierwszy podem był sączysmark ,blizniaki i śledzik.Czkawka wygrał (jak to prawie zawsze :) ).Byli juz w akademi kiedy czkawka chciał juz coś powiedzieć to przyszedł wódz -czkawka za godzinę przybędą goście i masz znami ich przywidać-stoik -jasne,jasne bedę w porcie za godzinę- czkawka stoik wyszedł z akademi , do czkawki odezwał sie mieczyk -ej stary kto ma nas odwiedzić?-mieczyk -to ty nie wiesz bracie-szpadka -a ty wiesz? -mieczyk -eee...no....ten...ta no dobra nie wiem-szpadka bliziaki zaczeli się kłucić jak zawsze, wym i jot zaczeli ich od siebie odciagac zeby się nie zabili -ma przypłynąć stary przyjaciel ojca niejaki Fin hofferson wraz z siostrzenicą i jej przyjaciółką-czkawka -ciekawe czy będą ładne-sączysmark sączysmark zaczął narzyc o dziewczynach i wtedy nie zauwarzył ze śledzik przyłozych mu rybą i uciekł ''' '''NARRATOR GODZINĘ PÓŻNIEJ W porcie juz wwszyscy czekają na gosći,tylko jak zawsze czkawka lata sobie na szczerbatku .Czkawka jak zauwazył ze zaraz powinien być w porcie odrazu tam poleciał w samą pore bo to postu przypłwa juz statek z wyspy dzikich róż.Do portu przymucował juz statek i od razu wyszedł najpier fin chofferson jego siostrzenica i jej przyjaciółka. -witaj stary przyjacielu-stoik -witaj, uwazaj! za tobą jest NOCNA FURIA!-finn finn juz wyciagał bron ale go stoik powsztrzymał i powiedział -uspokuj sie przjacielu my na berk tresujemy smoki a to jest szczerbatek smok mojego syna-wódz -jak wy tresujecie smoki ?to przecież krwiożerce stworzenia-finn -to długa historia opowiem ci jak bedziemy w twierdzy,przectawie ci to jest moj syn czkawka a to jego przyjaciele sączysmark, sledzik i nasi blizniaczy mieczyk i szpadka-stoik -a to jest Heathera i moja siostrzenica ...... na dzisiaj koniec pozniej lub jutro wstawie kolejny rozdział ''' '''ROZDZIAŁ2 '-' a to jest heatherai moja siostrzenica astid hofferson -hej-wszyscy -chłopaki ta astrid jest moja -sącysmark astrid podchodzi do sącysmarka i mu przywaliła i powiedziała ''' -nie jestem zadna twoja!! -czkawka oprowac astid po wiosce-stoik -ej siostra idziemy coś wysadzić?-mieczyk -czytasz mi w myslach-szpadka -macie niczego nie wysadzać-czkawka aleeee czemuuuuu???-blizniaki '''CZKAWKA -choć astrid ,oprowadze cie po wiosce jasne-astrid czkawka oprowadzał astrid po wiosce pare godzin i opowiadał przerózne historie najczesciej jak hakokieł próbował zjeść smarka. Po paru godzinach oprowadzania czkawka poszedł wraz z astrid na krucze urwisko i opowiedział jak spotkał szczerbatka -też bym chciała mieć smoka-astrid astrid powiedziała do siebie ale czkawka ja usłyszał -chcesz miec własnego smoka?-czkawka -tak-as astrid jest szczesliwa ''' -no to chodż ze mną pszukamy szczerbatka i polecimy na smocza wyse-czkawka -na co jeszcze czekamy-as '''czkawka i astrid polecieli na smocza wyspe po smoka dla astrid. Astrid szukała długo smoka ale wkoncu znalazła zmiertnika zełbacz o kolorze zułto-niebieskiej nazwała ją wichura NASTEPNY DZIEN VALKA Zrobiłam sniadanie i poszłam obudzic czkawke bo jeszcze nie wstał, musiał wczoraj pozno wrócic ale nie dziwie mu sie bo widziałam jak poleciał wraz z astrid na smoczą wyspe pewnie dla smoka dla niej.mam takie przeczucia ze oni bedą razem tylko trzeba im pomuc a tym sie zajme ja i stoik. -synu wstawaj astrid do ciebie przyszła-valka -astrid przyszła aaaa przeciez ja nie jestem jeszcze ubrany -czkawka -hahaha zartowałam-valka -dzieki mamo,ale jestes zabawna-czkawka -no idz sie ubrac i zjedz sniadanie-valka CZKAWKA zjadłem sniadanie i poszłem do akadami tam ocziwo wszyscy byli a blizniacy sie nie klucili smark nie przechwalał sie przed astrid a sledzik nie czytał,dzisiaj jest jakies swieto czy co? '-'''hej-czkawka czesc-wszyscy -co dzisiaj jest ze zhowujecie sie tak jak nie wy?-czkawka - no bo dzisiaj jest dzisiaj dzien pokoju... '''na dzisiaj koniecjtr cos dodam moze' ROZDZIAŁ 3 ''' '''PERSPEKTYWA astrid Hej-heath czesc-wszyscy czkawka mam do ciebie z astrid mała sprawe-heather -jaką-czkawka -a ...no tą ze,,,,,,astrid ci powie !-heath - ej a nie mielismy razem powiedziec-as -koniec tej głudni-sledzik -własnie zajecia są juz wiec do roboty-czkawka-a my sobie pozniej pogadamy dziewczyny W smoczej akademi byłu przez 3 godziny zajęć prowadzone przez czkawke kazdy był skupiony na czkawce(o cziwo blizniaki i smark tez xd)astrid nie mogła się uspokoic ciągle myslała jak ma mu to powieć a co ? a to ze chce miec smoka i heather tez chce , i jest jeszcze jedna wazna sprawa o to chodzi ze astrid tak w krótkim czasie (kilka dni mineło) zaczeła coś czuć do czkawki zaczynała sie w nim zakochiwać ale nie mogła mu o tym powiedzieć bo za nie długo ma wrócić na swoją wyspe i ojciec powiedział ze znalazł juz jej kandytada na męża ale nie chciał powiedzieć kto to ' -koniec zajeć na dziś!-powiedział czkawka astrid mozemy pogadac bo chiałaś o czym porozmawiać? - tak ,chciałam ale nie wiem jak to mam ci powiedzieć-as -normalnie as-czkawka sie przy tym usmiechną - no dobram powiem ci......no tteen tteggo-as -as powiedz to wkoncu ja nie gryzę-czkawka zaczął sie smiać wraz z astri -no dobra -wdech i mówie-ja i heather chiałybyśmy miec własne smoko-as - chciecie mieć własne smoki ?-czkawka -i co bedziemy mogły mieć-heather przyszła i wtrąciła sie do rozmowy -jasne ze bedziecie mogły mieć wlasne smoki-czkawka powiedzial jutro wyruszamy na smoczą wyspe po moki-czkawka powiedział i wyszedł z akadami heather słyszałaś to bedziemy mieć smoki-as -tak słyszałam-heather perspektywa heather '''bede miała własnego smoka nie mogę to uwieżyć aaaaaaaa kazdy na wyspie bedzie mi i astrid zastrościł bo u nas na wyspie smoki są za grozne stworzenia. własnie ja coś wiem co nie wie as chciecie pewnie wiedzieć> no dobra powiem to ojciec czkawki i astrid naradziuli się i dla dobra wysp astrid i czkawka mają wziąść ślub ! nie mogę to uwiezyc ' -i jak tam ci się układa z czkawka -heather - a jak ma mi sie z nim układac ?-as powiedziała i zrobiła zamyslona minę - no nie mów ze ci się czkawka nie podoba-heathera -cicho bądz bo usłyszy! - wiedziałam ,zakochałas sie czkawce-heather -noi ze się w nim zakochałam jak i tam ojcec powiedział ze znalazł dla mnie męża-as to powiedziała i zrobiła się jej smutno - a ja wiem czego ty nie wiesz-ja - a czego ja nie wiem-as -a tego zę.... '''JESTEM WRÓCIŁAM JAK FAJNIE CO , NO WIEM GŁUPIE OPOWIADANIE ALE JE SKONCZe:) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach